Mis mejores deseos
by Janemba 988
Summary: A.U. Se suponía que el día de su boda debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, sin embargo, una duda pone en juego su felicidad y ese día tres corazones estarían en disputa. Dos hombres que la aman, pero necesariamente uno terminaría con el corazón roto. Éste, con resignación vuelve el rostro y la contempla, dedicándole como despedida tres sencillas palabras: Mis mejores deseos.


**Mis mejores deseos**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ninguno de los personajes aquí incluidos me pertenece, son propiedad exclusiva de su creadora, Yoshiki Nakamura.**

.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto: "Tres no son multitud" del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"_.

.

.

.

Ella estaba nerviosa, mucho. Y ese día era el más especial de su vida: el día de su boda. Era normal, después de todo, que lo estuviera. Se miró de pies a cabeza, admirando cada hermoso detalle del vestido blanco de novia, diseñado especialmente para ella, el cual era un regalo del hombre que se convertiría en su esposo.

Sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, poniendo especial atención en su rostro. El maquillaje, suave, delicado, resaltaba su belleza natural. Sí, ahora lo creía, esa belleza le pertenecía, era ella y no el maquillaje lo que le daba ese aspecto tan maravillosamente cautivante. ¿Cómo no creerlo después de que _ese hombre_ se lo repetía a cada momento?

Estrujó sus manos a la altura del corazón. Luego, se dio un ligero pellizco en el brazo derecho para comprobar que eso no se tratara de un sueño. No, no estaba soñando: el dolor que sintió y su alegría no podían serlo. Dio una vuelta completa, haciendo que los pliegues del vestido ondularan en el viento. Era como estar en un cuento de hadas, en la que ella era la desafortunada chica que después resurgía de entre las sombras, bella, encantadora, y se convertía en la esposa del cautivante príncipe. Y ese príncipe, sorpresivamente, era aquél que le había roto el corazón años antes, pero se había encargado de remediar todo y cada uno de sus errores, devolviéndole lo que le quitó: la capacidad de amar.

Fue un proceso largo, doloroso para ambos, mas al final lograron encontrar el perdón y la felicidad, no sin que antes Shotaro escuchara todas y cada una de las palabras de Kyoko. Y vaya que eran bastantes.

Años pasaron antes de que él le hiciera la gran pregunta y ella tardó varios días antes de darle el sí, No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque el fantasma de su amor pasado aún pesaba sobre ella. ¿Cómo podría ella olvidar a Tsuruga Ren, o mejor dicho, Kuon Hizuri?

Fue más grande el dolor al descubrir toda la verdad acerca de su senpai, que el amor que le profesaba. Ahí fue cuando Shotaro se acercó a ella, la reconfortó, la ayudó, la escuchó, estuvo ahí para ella y no la dejó sola; fue ahí cuando él le confesó que la amaba, que quería que le diera una oportunidad para demostrarle que ya no era el mismo, que había cambiado.

Y no mentía.

Miró con chispeante felicidad la argolla con la que Shotaro le había propuesto matrimonio. Estaba tan nervioso esa noche, tartamudeaba y se sonrojó como nunca antes. A ella le pareció tierno, pero cuando le preguntó si quería convertirse en su esposa, ella se quedó muda.

Porque Kyoko había querido, aunque fuera por un instante, que ese hombre que estaba frente suyo fuera Tsuruga-san. Y aun en ese momento, deseaba estar esperando a encontrarse en el altar con él y no con Sho.

No, no, no y no, se gritó mentalmente mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos en un acto desesperado por borrar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente. Ella no podía pensar en otro hombre, nunca…

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta del pequeño salón en que esperaba, la sobresaltaron pero la ayudaron a volver a la realidad.

—Un momento —dijo ella arreglando su blanco vestido y comprobando que su peinado siguiera igual.

Se dirigió a paso lento a abrir y era una suerte que estuviera en ese momento sosteniéndose de la puerta, porque si no, habría caído de espaldas sin duda alguna.

—Así que ésta eres tú luego de tanto tiempo, ¿eh? Me atrevo a decir que estás más hermosa ahora, Mogami-san.

Después de tanto tiempo, ¿él seguiría llamándola de esa forma?

—Tsu…Tsuruga-san.

Kyoko no lo llamaría de otra manera.

Estaba como la última vez que lo vio, como la vez en que le reveló toda la verdad, la cual había sido demasiado como para que pudiera soportarla. Su rubio cabello haciendo juego con sus ojos verdes, que mostraban un aspecto triste, con un esmoquin que —quiso suponer— le fue de ayuda para pasar desapercibido entre los invitados. Solamente para hablar con ella, sólo por ella.

Él le sonrió con dulzura, de esa misma forma que le aceleraba el pulso y le hacía desear con todas sus fuerzas que siempre se la dedicara a ella y nada más a ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la introdujo con cuidado al salón.

Los dos solos, en un espacio tan pequeño, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué podría él decir?

—Te casarás —dijo dándole la espalda.

Ella asintió inútilmente.

—Con el mismo sujeto que te abandonó y te rompió el corazón una vez —. Kyoko notó cómo los músculos de la espalda masculina se contraían, al igual que sus puños.

—Sho cambió —atinó ella a decir en defensa de su prometido—. Sé que no volverá a lastimarme; él me ama.

El hombre dio media vuelta y la miró fijo a los ojos, de manera penetrante.

—¿Y tú lo amas también? —inquirió sin apartar su mirada de la chica.

Kyoko vaciló.

—Sí.

—Dudaste al responderme —comentó con suspicacia.

Fue ahí cuando ella se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, pue no tenía razones para darle explicaciones a ese sujeto.

—No creo que sea algo que le incumba, Tsuruga Ren.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Sabes muy bien que ese no es mi nombre.

Silencio absoluto.

—Lo sé bien, Hizuri Kuon.

Acercándose a Kyoko con lentitud, le lanzó una pregunta que la hizo temblar.

—¿Y sabías que por más que lo intenté, no te pude olvidar?

No, ella no lo sabía. Kuon siguió.

—¿Tú me olvidaste, Kyoko?

Su corazón latía con desenfreno, sus mejillas teñidas de color rosado. El simple hecho de que _él_ la llamara por su nombre era capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa aún. Intentó evadir la pregunta, pero Kuon era persistente. Como último recurso a su mano, mintió, diciéndole que ella nunca había sentido nada especial, que fue solamente una confusión. Craso error.

Él, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento, la besó con toda su fuerza, con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella y que no podía dejar de sentir. La deseaba, podía jurarlo, con toda la furia de las llamas del infierno. Kyoko le correspondió de igual manera, poniendo en ese beso lo que por mucho quiso y deseó.

¿Se había equivocado al permitirle a Sho acercársele?

Aunque ella todavía lo amara, no podía dejar a su prometido de esa forma tan humillante. A pesar de que lo único en lo que pensara fuera en quedarse para siempre con Kuon, debía explicarle a Sho sus razones para cancelar la boda.

Porque Kyoko no se casaría ese día, ya no.

La ilusión inicial se disipó cuando él se le había puesto enfrente.

"Kyoko idiota" se repetía mentalmente mientras esperaba a que Sho llegara a ese salón. Kuon había respetado el que ella quisiera hablar a solas con Fuwa, porque sabía que era mejor que ese asunto quedara entre dos.

Cuando Sho llegó, vio en su rostro reflejada al anticipación, como si supiera que ese momento algún día llegaría. Kyoko le explicó, con la mayor delicadeza posible, su situación, pero el rostro de Sho no mostró ningún rastro de furia ni enojo, sino tristeza.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo él al terminar Kyoko su relato.

Ella se mostró sorprendida y él sonrió con nostalgia.

—Desde el momento en que me acerqué a ti, supe que en verdad lo querías y aunque hice todo lo posible por lograr que lo olvidaras, nunca pude. Mi último recurso era hacerte mi mujer y ni aún así eso funcionó, lo supe cuando tardaste tanto tiempo en responderme —le acarició el rostro y le dio un dulce beso de despedida, para luego acercarse a la salida—. Por el vestido no te preocupes, es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que sea, sólo ten en cuenta que mis sentimientos siempre fueron sinceros. Mis mejores deseos, espero que ese idiota nunca más te haga sufrir.

Y se marchó.

Ella no lloró, sólo le deseó que pudiera encontrar a alguien que sí pudiera corresponderle enteramente, porque Sho era capaz de amar intensamente y sin condiciones.

Al encontrarse afuera con Kuon, ella sonrió tan dulcemente que él supo que nunca quería dejarla ir. Haría todo lo posible por tenerla a su lado siempre. Kyoko miró una última vez al lugar en que pudo haberse unido a Sho y dijo en voz baja:

—Yo también te doy mis mejores deseos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola! Bien, no lo sé, no es un one-shot demasiado complejo o desde mi perspectiva, uno particularmente emocionante. Sin embargo, y como siempre, lo consideraré como un logro, ya que cada una de mis historias es como un pequeño pedacito de mí, uno que dejo expuesto para que ustedes lo conozcan. Es mi primer incursión en este fandom, así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Yo amo este manga con todo mi corazón, pues es el primero que leí y aún consigue darme muchas emociones... Yoshiki Nakamura, nunca mueras. En cuanto a la temática, pues sí, sé que muchas chicas no aman a Fuwa Sho, y es comprensible, jajaja, pero creo que maduró mucho, comparándola con el Sho del principio he visto una evolución importante con el personaje, y sí, muchas veces he pensado que tal vez fue demasiado tarde para él cuando se dio cuanta de sus sentimientos por Kyoko. Es por eso que me inclino más por Ren, o bien, Kuon. De Kyoko, ¿qué puedo decir? A veces me desespera su manera de ser y me hace jalarme el cabello, en otras ocasiones es esa misma forma de ser la que me hace reír a morir, y entre otras cosas. Yo la adoro con toda mi alma, es mi personaje de manga shoujo favorito y moriré amándola. Espero que en esta historia no haya hecho un desastre con ellos, de lo contrario, tendré que acabar con mi miseria colgándome con un espagueti, jajaja, así que vuestras opiniones son bien recibidas con los brazos abiertos, pues ellas me hacen saber en qué debo mejorar.**_

 _ **Bueno, yo me despido y deseo que tengan todos un muy lindo día. :D**_


End file.
